In an information processing system including a plurality of information processing devices, a program installed on each of the plurality of information processing devices may be updated.
Incidentally, computers such as servers are cited as the information processing devices. A server may, for example, include a control device of a storage device. Cited as the program are various kinds of software such as an operating system (OS), firmware (FW), a driver, middleware (MW), and an application program.
The programs of the plurality of information processing devices may, for example, be updated by a maintenance worker by a procedure of storing an update version of program in the information processing devices, installing the update version of program on the information processing devices, and restarting the information processing devices. Incidentally, the maintenance worker performs such update operations in order (sequentially) on a device-by-device basis.
Examples of related-art documents include Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-230171 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-113754.